Various methods and apparatus for coupling a coating material dispensing device which is maintained at high-magnitude electrostatic potential to a manifold through which various types, for example, colors, of coating material and other services, such as solvent(s), and purging and drying gases, such as compressed air, are known. There are, for example, the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,674,205; 4,422,576; 4,487,367; 4,508,266; 4,728,034; 5,725,150; 5,787,928; 6,010,084; 6,196,478; and, 6,423,143.
Additionally, many voltage blocks are illustrated and described in the prior art. There are, for example, the voltage blocks illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,423,143; 5,944,045; 5,787,928; 5,746,831; 5,725,150; 5,632,816; 4,878,622; 4,982,903; 5,033,942; 5,154,357; and 5,193,750, and the references cited in those patents, particularly including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,655,262; 2,547,440; 2,673,232; 3,098,890; 3,122,320; 3,291,889; 3,893,620; 3,933,285; 3,934,055; 4,017,029; 4,020,866; 4,085,892; 4,275,834; 4,313,475; 4,383,644; and, 4,413,788, and U.K. Patent Specifications 1,393,333 and 1,478,853. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,551; 3,838,946; 4,030,860; 4,232,055; 4,381,180; 4,386,888; 4,515,516; 4,741,673; 4,792,092; 4,879,137; 4,881,688; 4,884,745; 4,932,589; 4,962,724; 5,078,168; 5,096,126; 5,102,045; 5,102,046; 5,197,676; 5,249,748; and, 5,255,856.
The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. This listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.